


Twins' Plaything

by whydoiwritethesethings



Category: The Amazing Spiez
Genre: And a cuddle bunny, Forced hormone enhancements, Humiliation, M/M, Marcs a cry baby, Rape, Situational Humiliation, Stockholm Syndrome, Tags to be added, They treat him like a plaything/pet, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins' pet, Twins' plaything, Verbal Humiliation, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoiwritethesethings/pseuds/whydoiwritethesethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so this is a story I've been wanting to write for years and its finally happening! The characters are from the Amazing Spiez. It takes place years after they manage to capture and contain the evil chaos twins. Marc is 17 the twins are 21. The escape their containment, kidnap Marc and use him as a plaything. If you don't know anything about the show, Marc is a spy for WHOOP and the twins were created spies by OOPSIE another spy agency. The twins were genetically made to be the perfect spies and were given powers, intellect, and the ability to communicate with each other on an unearthly level but turned evil. Soo here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marc, Meagan, Lee, and Tony run down the seemingly narrow halls of the WHOOP agency. The alarms blaring in their ears and the red flashing lights making the crimson spatters all over the walls more ominous, if that could even be possible. It was happening, the twins had finally managed to escape and they were now slaughtering the agents and destroying the base. 

Marc could hear the panting breaths of his siblings and they quickened their pace. Marc had managed to place a tracker on Omega which had surprisingly gone unnoticed by the evil twins. They were currently heading for one of the technology labs of which the twins were residing in, once they get there, they planned an ambush attack. Marc would be the bait and walk straight through the doors and his siblings will go through the vents and jump down for the attack once he gave the signal. As they quietly separated and Marc reached the door he took a deep breath. 'You can do this,' he thought to himself with confidence, and pushed open the doors.

The room was very dim, with only the green glow of the technology to be used as a light, giving off a very ominous feeling. He slowly walked inside and looked around, it was eerily quiet with only the sound of his own breathing and thumping heart. He waited..... nothing. He look around once more before allowing himself to look down at the screen built into his arm armor to see if he had got the coordinates wrong. Then he heard it, something skidding across the room towards him, he braced himself to jump out of the way as the object came to his feet. Eyes widened in horror he recognized the little tracking device he placed on Omega's back. 'It was a setup!' He realized and he felt the fear like ice running down his back. He took a step back and then heard maniacal laughter. It went on for a few seconds. "Aw, did wittle Marc weally think,"-" He had gotten the upper hand?" They said in mocking baby voices. He looked around but he couldn't pinpoint where the voices were coming from. "It's been a while Marcy Warcy"-"Have you missed us?" They finished one another's taunt once again. He looked around more frantically until a form came out of the dark, parallel to him, half way across the room. 'Alpha......' he thought too afraid to speak. Alpha tilted his head to one side and his smirk slowly turning into a grin, "Well, hello there Marcy Warcy." 'Why weren't they ambushing me already?! They should have done it the moment I made myself visi- wait where's Omega?' Complete panic set in and he turned to run slamming full force into another body. The body giggled as Marc grunted, and quickly wrapped their arms around him. He couldn't look up into the cold eyes of the other twin, he was petrified.

"Aw, look brother the kitten is so excited to see us"-"He ran into your arms!" They laughed maniacally again. 'Kitten?...wtf? I need to get out of here!' Marc finally built the courage to look up.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

They stopped laughing. "Oh, I don't think so," Omega said as Alpha walked up behind them.

"You're such a pretty toy we'd be idiots to let you go." Marc felt a sharp pain in his neck and Alpha came up beside his brother. They both grinned as Marc fought ferociously against the steel trap like arms. The twins opened their mouths and said in unison, "Now. Sleep." And Marc's world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Marc pressed himself closer to the warmth in front of him with a big sigh, his face was pressed against something warm and soft, it was very relaxing. He heard an almost childish giggle from behind him as warmth was now pressed against his back. He gave a frown of confusion as he felt and heard the purr-like chuckle that corresponded with the giggle. Marc stiffened as he came to realize that he wasn't on his bed at home and the thing he was pressed against wasn't a bundle of blankets that knotted itself beside him during a night of restless sleeping. His memories of when he was last conscious came flooding back and he opened his eyes bracing himself for what he might have to go through.

When Marc's eyes adjusted to the dim light he saw that he had his face buried in one of the twins's chest with that twin's arm wrapped around his waist, as the other twin was curled around the back of his body with one hand wrapped around his waist and the other on his butt. With sudden awareness he realized to his horror that all three of them were naked. Marc tried to bolt out of the bed, thinking that maybe if he could get into a stance he could fight them off without thinking of his nudeness. Unfortunately he didn't get that far, he couldn't even get out the bed because as soon as he made a move the twins's arms tightened like snakes. Marc settled down after a good ten minutes of struggling, he looked up from the chest to see the flat combed back electric blue hair of Omega. "Well, hello there, sleepy head-" "-Its about time you woke up." Alpha finished Omega's sentence. "Oh, stop with that struggling!" Alpha demanded from behind Marc as he felt the younger begin to wiggle in their grasp once more.

After a good half an hour of Marc struggling and the twins tightening their grip Marc finally stopped out of exhaustion. "Now, that we have your full attention-" "-Let's go over a few rules we've set just for our Marcy Warcy." The twins using their ability to stretch their arms to enormous lengths and flexibility lifted Marc into the air so he was above them with his hair falling into his face and the blanket slipping away from the his body. Marc blushed as the twins continued talking, "Rule #1: you will obey our every command-" "-We have a very low tolerance for disobedience so we expect none." They said, "Rule #2: you are our pet and you will keep your collar on at all times-" "- in the event that you somehow 'accidentally' lose this collar be warned that our next step would be to surgically install a nonremovable implant into your brain." They smiled as Marc's eyes went wide. "Rule #3: you will only wear what we want to dress you in-" "- When we feel like dressing you that is." "And lastly #4: you may not leave the base without our knowledge under any circumstances."

Marc looked from one twin to the other in complete disbelief. He wanted to tell them exactly what to do with their stupid rules but he was in a foreign area at the mercy of very dangerous people so he chose to play it safe. Marc gave a small nod of understanding and the twins smiled. Alpha unwrapped his arms and got out of the bed proceeding to the large chest of draws on the other side of the room. He pulled out fluffy bright blue underwear with darker blue cheetah print on them and Marc made a disgusted face. Alpha laughed and put them back, deciding to go with something with a little more innocence he pulled out fuzzy white booty shorts with a long fluffy white tail and matching ears. Thankful to finally have some clothes on, even if his face was still red from the twins seeing him stark naked, he felt a little more at ease when Alpha scooped him up and proceeded to leave the room. "We've got a big day ahead of us little kitten," he said with a chuckle. Marc involuntarily gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been two weeks since Marc was kidnapped and he truly believes he's going to loose his mind if he doesn't escape soon. When the twins said he was their pet and toy they weren't kidding, Marc currently sat in a playpen at the corner of the twins 'world domination' room. The playpen in question was covered with fluffy and warm pillows and blankets, its had sqeaky toys littering the floor, a giant teddy bear that was twice the size of mark in a sitting position leaning agianst the back of the pen, and finally a ball filled with small treats that he could roll around and snack on, oh, and a big bowl of water at the side.

Marc sat bored as he stared daggers at the twins heads they were currently at their mega computer trying to hack into godknowswhat company to steal whatever the hell they want. Marc was irritable, after playing with the treat ball for two hours he was out of treats now. He wanted more, but didn't think what he had to do was worth getting them. So he simply glared at the back of the twins head hatefully not just for the treats but for everything. What he hadn't counted on was Omega turning around to walk back to the experiments table that was inbetween the computer and the playpen. 

They locked eyes for three second, a smirk appearing on Omega's face as Marc took the big fluffy cover beside him and hid under it. Marc knew it was childish, but he also knew he was absolutely screwed when he heard Omega mumbling to Alpha, the hushed giggles of amusment and the tap of footsteps coming closer. His stomach clenched in worry and he felt his eyes getting watery as the now loud footsteps stopped abruptly.

There was silences for several seconds then a soft snort of laughter. ~"Oh where oh where has our kitten gone?"-"oh where oh where could he be?"~ They said in a sing song voice. When he didn't give and answer they unclipped the gate and entered the pen. " Marcy Warcy come out come out wherever you are!" Still Marc did nothing not wanting the twins in his immediate space, just wanting them to get back to work and leave him alone.  
He felt himself jump as a pair of giant hands grabbing his sides, lifting him just to sit and plop Marc on his lap. "What's the matter marcy why the grumpy face and hiding game?" The deep rumbling voice of beta asked. Marc was hesitant remebering the last time the twins fused to create beta just to spank him for throwing a coloring book at Alpha's head. "Sorry Beta" Marc said in a small voice not willing to meet Betas eyes. The larger man gave a disapproving tick, grabbed the little ones chin and pulled his kitten to face him. " what got you so irritated?" He asked but his eyes demanding. After a moment Marc gave an involuntary glance at the treat ball and widen his eyes when he realized what he did. Beta reached over and grabbed the ball giving it a shake. "Oh, so thats why you were grouchy you ate all your treat!" Beta gave an amused smile and looked down at Marc. "Would you like some more little one? All you had to do was ask." Beta said in an amused voice. Beta picked him up and carried him out into the hall and to the kitchen.  
"Come on out kitten~" Alpha called to his little kitten "we'll give you your treats but only if you do as you're told" Omega reminded him. With a deep sigh Marc walked out from behind his japenese style foldable dressing screen to reveal him wearing nothing but one of Alpha's green button up shirts(which was much too large on him) and a big plush pull-up.  
The twins went wild over the completely humiliated red faced Marc. They crooned and fussed over how cute they thought he looked, assuring him that this would most definitely be a possible days outfit. " I thought I was your pet? Pets don't where diapers!" He said indignantly. "True, but you're also our plaything"-" and you can do anything with those!" Marc felt tears prick his eyes and the twins walked over and cuddled him,when they release him from their hold Alpha pressed a treat agianst his lips and proceeded to kiss it into Marcs mouth he accepted feeling a little bit more embarrassed but at the same time a little better. They scooped him up and took him back to his playpen giving him his treat ball as a reward for being such a good boy.


End file.
